Betrayed, not Broken
by LegendofPipe
Summary: "The thing about betrayal is that it hurts the most because it came from who I least expected". My own version of the Percy Jackson Chaos stories, but with significant changes. PERCABETH


_"__The thing about betrayal is that it hurts the most because it came from who I least expected"._

* * *

A wise man once said something extremely clever: _"You either die a Hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the Villain.". _Actually this is a quote from the Batman movie which I tried to pass as popular knowledge, but still holds truth.

Two months ago you would hear things such as "Savior of Olympus", "Hero of Olympus" or "_my Seaweed Brain_", when you ask people about Percy Jackson. Now I only heard whispers at my back "_he suffers from the arrogance of Achilles_", "_he's envious, greedy_" they would say . Time is a inconstant matter, and I found it at the worst possible manner when it took only two months to destroy everything good I made in the past five years. My friends? Ignored me. My father? Thinks I'm a dishonorable kinslayer. My girlfriend? Broke up.

Like I said before, this started two months ago. After the war against Gaea I finally thought I would finally have peace. Boy, I was wrong. It all started because of Matthias Hunter, a son of Athena, at the moment I don't feel like going back and remembering those painful memories, so I will try to keep this brief.

He came to camp alongside Barbara Rose, a daughter of Aphrodite, and much to my surprise a son of Poseidon, my half-brother, Vincent Rivers. They were ambushed by hellhounds and were heavily bruised. I made short work of the monsters, but much to my surprise the trio, backed by Barbara's charmspeak managed to convince most of the camp that I left them to die. At first this didn't bothered me, because my so called friends and most important of all my Wis… no, scratch that, _her_, didn't believed the newcomers. Yet things got worse, for the next few weeks they slowly turned the campers against me, however what hurt the most was the betrayal of my friends… Nico, Will, Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper (who went as far as severing the empathy link), but at the time I didn't care. This only made me closer to _her_, being honest I even considered asking for Athena's permission to marry her daughter, we were just seventeen, but still felt right. However her half-brother slowly started to make her mind against me too, before the _incident_ happened I slowly started seeing less and less of her. Matthias was the mastermind, Vincent would get some of the glory but deep down inside it was all his plan. Why? I had no idea.

Then today's incident happened. I was looking for Anna… _her_, when I came to the lake, the place we had our first kiss only to see her with my half-brother.

"I don't know…" she trailed off

"Come on" he said leaning towards her. "He's different now, I'm much better than him."

Her voice was merely above a whisper. "Yes…" she said as she leaned.

My relationship with _Chase _ended there, but I still couldn't bear to see her with another man, so I summoned a giant tidal wave from the lake, crashing towards them and interrupting the betrayal.

"Percy." She said as her eyes bulged, "It's not what it looks like."

I ignored her, staring intently at Vincent. I knew I was doing what Hunter wanted, but I couldn't care.

"Rivers." I snarled. "Chose your weapon."

He unsheathed his sword as I uncapped Riptide.

I don't like to brag, but I was much better than him in everything. I repeatedly punished him slamming the flat of Riptide against him as he uselessly attempted to use his water powers to protect himself. Should this was a formal battle at the arena I would heed to Chiron's advice. "No maiming, no killing." But I couldn't care less

I absently minded took note of the campers surrounding and Annabeth's terrified screams begging me to stop and asking for forgiveness. As I said earlier, time is a inconstant matter, so I have no idea how much I kept pummeling Vincent. I was awfully cold as I made sure to not knock him out and to keep him away from the water and prevent healing. As I finished I looked coldly at his eyes, as I prepared to pierce his hearth with Riptide.

However as I delivered the final blow a shield of water formed, protecting Vincent as Poseidon appeared alongside Chiron and Matthias.

"STOP!" He yelled furiously

I groaned at the interruption, turning to face him.

Ever since my _dear brother_ came to camp my relationship with Poseidon deteriorated greatly, as I more often than once was set aside in favor of Vincent.

"Father." I said bitterly

"You're no son of mine." He said with disgust. "I hereby vow you'll never have safety in the sea."

"I don't give a fuck." I said, causing campers to gasp as I offended a God.

"You little…" Poseidon said, summoning his Trident as I once again got onto fighting instance.

I could take a God, nonetheless Poseidon in a fight? Absolutely no.

I cared about this at the time? Not a single bit.

"PLEASE." A high pitched scream stopped us before things escalated even more. I turned to see her and I almost felt pity of her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears and her once perfect hair disheveled. As I said almost.

"Please Percy." She begged weakly.

I glared at her. "I expected better of you, Annabeth Chase." I said with hate in my voice, causing her to sob even more, and made my way towards Cabin 3.

"COME BACK HERE." Poseidon commanded.

"Percy, please listen your father, apologize to Vincent and face the punishment. Don't make this harder than it already is." Chiron interceded.

"Apologize? Punishment?" I then laughed , probably like a madman, but in my defense I had a rough day, and once again made my way towards the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Chiron asked

"I don't know, but be sure I'm leaving this camp forever." I said earning gasps from the crowd gathered around.

"Percy…" Annabeth said weakly.

"Don't call me Percy, my friends and family call me that… you aren't any of that." I said

As I got tired of the drama, I turned to the crowd.

"I put my life in line for the demigods, and I'm rewarded with betrayal, I put my life in line for the Gods and I'm rewarded with indifference. I was loyal to my friends, to my family yet, you betrayed me. I'm tired of this, from this point I'm only going to be loyal to myself."

* * *

After my speech I headed towards Cabin 3. My home, until today. As I packed my clothes I realized the seriousness of the situation. I was alone.

Being alone was always awful, but for a demigod whose personal flaw was loyalty? It was extremely painful. Truth to be told, I wasn't absolutely alone, I still had my mom and Paul, but I knew I would only be risking their lives if I went to them, my scent was too strong. I could also go to Camp Jupiter, but deep down inside I knew I wouldn't enjoy being there.

As a demigod, son of the Big Three I knew my scent was extremely strong, and everywhere I went I would be causing trouble.

I eyed Riptide in his sword form. A single thrust could end all my misery.

_"__Do it."_ A voice in my head encouraged.

I reached to the sword, remembering the pain I felt at the Camp for the last two months.

I held it towards my heart thinking about how it would be easier to just go to Hades instead of facing my problems.

I stabbed it, thinking of how it would be my last memory.

I stopped, Riptide inches of my heart as I remembered that the best moments of my life, all of them taking place at this camp.

I remembered Luke, Ethan, Silena, Charlie's sacrifices, and then I couldn't kill myself anymore. I instead opted to live, honoring them, and making the world a better place.

"Betrayed, but not broken" I decided.

* * *

After packing supplies and clothes I left the borders of camp. I decided to just wander the country, helping those in need.

I made my way north, as I decided to visit Canada. Why? I just randomly decided.

Always weary of my surroundings I heard footsteps and prepared to face an attack. I saw two figures emerging from the woods.

* * *

**AN**:

I usually write Author notes before at the beginning and at the end of the chapter, but I've decided to just write a afterword today.

Before anything, I'd like to introduce myself, username is LegendofPipe (don't ask, long story), and I've been reading fanfiction for about a year and writing for about six months. I have works on both this site (under a different username, in different fandoms) and in Ao3. I'm not a native speaker and I began to write in order to improve my English. In my modest opinion my English is very understandable, but I know there's always room for improvement, so if you somehow failed to understand a passage let me know, so i can attempt to make it more readable.

That being said, let me talk about the story.

I had the idea to begin writing this after reading some of the Percy betrayed/Chaos stories. As a writer I tend to stray away from cliches and overused formats, but I also know a good format when I see one. So I decided to make my own version of those stories, hopefully presenting a good read even though in a somewhat clich type of story.

Now I will point to some things I've already decided.

This will be a Percabeth story, I love the pairing and it makes sense for me to write about it.

I will try to stay away from some of the common things that happen in those kind of stories, so no bashing of any kind, no Poseidon disinheriting Percy, and the Army of Chaos will be totally different.

There will be a very few OCs, as I decided to add some depth to the storyline, but if you don't enjoy reading about them I assure there won't be many scenes focused in them alone.

Most of the story will be in Percy's POV, although in the future chapters I'll slowly try to alternate POVs.

This was a extremely short chapter for my parameters, and I assure next chapter will be longer.

The story will be rated M for safety, as I tend to get "creative" at some fight scenes and sometimes give some dark turns to the story, although right now I'd say this looks a lot more like a T story.

I'm trying to make this a humor story as opposed to the angst filled stories, so if you're into angst I'm afraid you won't see much

I already have the first few chapters planned, but I haven't begun my work on chapter 2 yet, and while I won't be=g for reviews and follow+favs know my work pace will be much quicker if I'm receiving constant reviews.

That being said please review, like I said before it is my fuel of sorts and I love to answer any kind of questions.

As a very short teaser, next chapter is called "I join a godly boyband."


End file.
